kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Buttowski
Bradley "Brad" Buttowski is Kick and Brianna's older brother and (formerly) one of the main antagonists in the show. He bullies Kick all the time, tries to flirt with girls, thinks he's popular and is very lazy. He also has poor hygiene. In "Love Stinks!" he has a girlfriend called Kelly. He calls Kick by the nickname: Dillweed. Character Brad is one of Kick's most common antagonists (but Ms. Chicarelli and Gordie Gibble are the worst). He bullies Kick, and is left in charge of him and Brianna when their parents are out. Brad has very poor hygiene, and thinks he is popular (but this is not the case). He is presumably 15 years old as he is still taking his driver's test. He mainly tries to ruin Kick's plans and stunts. But on occasion either helps him (willingly or not) or just ignores him. Brad is hopeless with girls. It is shown in "There Will Be Nachos" that he has bad dance moves. Most episodes featuring Brad have him in an antagonistic role versus Kick. They fight, usually pretty violently, though they're more destructive to their surroundings rather than to each other. In "Tattler's Tale" it's revealed that Brad and Kick both enjoy their fights with each other and will go to great lengths to cover it up from their parents, suggesting they are friendly fights. In "A Very Buttowski Mother's Day", Brad is convinced that he has "second place" in his Mother's heart, and so tries to ruin Kick's present's to get "first place". Brad is usually seen hanging out with his friends Horace and Pantsy. They tend to act as his lackies, performing whatever task he asks of them. Why they tolerate this is as of yet unknown. Personality Brad is usually annoying to everyone due to his jerkish behavior or just his tendency to be abrasive to others. He always bullies Kick and his friends, but he can be nice sometimes, usually when a girl is involved and he's dating her. Other times include cheering for Kick in the kart race against Gordie Gibble in "Kart to Kart". He and Kick team up to punish Ms. Chicarelli in "Tattler's Tale" and "Pinch Sitter" (in this episode they also punish Kendall for simply being their babysitter as they've done with many people before). Brad seems to lack in the intelligence area. He sometimes has smart plans or creative ideas. But he's fooled very easily and can be used by other girls and not even be aware of it, such as by Kelly who is only using him to become a cheerleader in "Love Stinks!", and in "Pool Daze" where he is being used by Shannon so that she doesn't have to do anything while on lifeguard duty. Description Brad always wears a gray t-shirt, yellow pants, a black belt and green tennis shoes. He has spiked black hair and black eyes and is noticeably very tall and despite working out, he lacks any physical muscle. Category:Characters Category:Buttowski family Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Blood Type O Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Type AO's Personality Category:Members of The Yeah Brad's Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Members of Anti-Chicarelli Category:Shannon's lifeguards Category:Kick's Rivals and Nemeses Category:Kick's Frenemies Category:Mellowbrook Citizens Category:May Birth Characters Category:Black Hair Characters Category:Fans of Kick Category:Members of Buttowski Brothers Category:Members of Anti-Kendall Category:Antagonists Category:Members of Anti-Gordon Category:Students Category:Mellowbrook High School Students Category:Residents of the Cul-de-sac